


World to Me

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: World to Me by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)





	World to Me

**Author's Note:**

> World to Me by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)

Optimus Prime drives through the small barely even visible town. His sensors scan the area, no stores anywhere besides gas station. A school sits on the road over and a few churches. A fire station near the school. He frowns inwardly as he continues down the road to where the other half of his spark calls him. His bonded who landed years before him and the rest of the Autobots. He pulls onto a gravel road where houses sit on both sides. He pulls into the driveway, trees line the small driveway. There's a human female out in the yard. His spark pulls him toward her.


End file.
